Withering
by Everild
Summary: My own rendition of Jane Eyre. Takes place in modern time. Having nothing and wanting to fend for herself. Rukia finds a job as a nanny/ tutor to an eight year old girl named Saki. Daughter of a famous screenwriter, movie director, an actor, Ichigo Kurosaki, who is hiding something. Mysterious things happen and Rukia finds herself drawn to Ichigo and his secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

I stare at the clock urging it to go faster. I have been waiting for my name to be call for over an hour and nothing. I smooth down my black skirt and check my white button down for any loose strings for the fourth time.

I sigh. I'm nervous. What if I don't get a job offer? No! I'm a Kuchiki. I won't accept failure. I look at my necklace that has a small black butterfly charm dangling on the bottom. The necklace my sister gave me when she found me. _Hisana_. If that were true then why do I feel the burden of bearing that name? Being a Kuchiki. That title?

I sigh. Why do I feel so alone without you? Once again.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

I look up and see a woman with blond hair in a ponytail searching. I stand up.

"That would be me."

She smiles. "Great." She gestures to her office. "Right this way."

I nod feeling the bundle of nerves I have, intensifying. Her office is small, but nice with tall windows and a small bookcase near it with plants on top of it, her desk in front of the window. "Please sit."

I do. "Thank you."

She faces me with a smile on her face. "Well, Rukia, I went through your resume, which was quite impressive for some who is only nineteen."

"Thank you." I look at her nametag. L_INDA KIKO. _"Miss Kiko."

"Please, call me Linda." She looks at me. "Tell me, why did you drop out of the university you were at?"

"Well I couldn't afford it anymore. That is why I'm here looking for a job as a tutor. If possible of course."

She smiles. "Well you're in luck" She turns to her computer. "I have someone who has a daughter of six years of age, who wants a tutor to teach her in all subjects and to be her fulltime nanny as well." She turns back to me with a bright smile that is so contagious; I can't help, but smile back. "And you have the qualifying attributes for the job, if you're interested."

"I am, but where is this job and who would be my employer?"

"The job is in a small town called Karakura you will be working in the Seireitei Manor. It is such a beautiful estate. The little girl, her name is Saki, you will just love her."

I smile. "I'm sure I will, but my employer, who is he?"

"Oh yes, why none other than Ichigo Kurosaki."

I blink. "Who?"

She looks at me eye wide. "The movie director, screen writer and actor. The one who made and started in that high rating movie called 'Hueco Mundo'," She says exasperatedly.

I nod. "Yes of course. I'm familiar with his work. I just wasn't familiar with him."

"You should, trust me he is one good looking man with amazing talents."

"Will do."

"Does that mean …"

"When do I start?"

* * *

><p>I stare out the window eye wide. The sides of the road overshadowed by the cherry blossom trees that seem to run forever. The fog making it look mysterious and haunting. "Beautiful…" I mutter.<p>

"It sure is," the taxi diver says. "Beautiful, cherry blossom trees this time of year."

I nod.

I look at the paper in my hand. Is it true? I yawn. I have been researching Ichigo Kurosaki all night and well there had been a lot of tabloids and scandals about affairs he has had. His life dealing with drugs and alcohol, two failed marriages, and a custody battle over Saki. I look at the paper again. What was more interesting was his orange hair. I smirk. Natural, huh? I sigh leaning my head back on the seat. Why did I accept this job? Why do I feel like I had to take it?

"We're here." The diver says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you." I say, grabbing my luggage and waving him off.

I walk up the to the security guard where I show him my employee papers. He opens the gate for me and takes me in a car as we ride the long driveway to the mansion. We finally reach the front doors of this huge mansion that is surrounded by nature. I hurry up the steps and ring the doorbell. A woman with eyeglasses opens the door.

I smile. "Hi. I'm the new, tutor and nanny."

She smiles. "Rukia Kuchiki, am I correct?"

"Yes." She opens the door wider ushering me in and revealing a grand stair case. My heels echoing with each step I take as I look up at the chandelier hanging above me.

"I'm the house keeper, Nanao Ise, welcome to the Seireitei Manor."

"It's beautiful." I say taking my eyes off the chandelier.

She smiles brightly. "Wait till I give you the tour."

She leads me past the living room and I take in my surroundings. The living room is spacious with a black leather loveseat couch and a red, glass coffee table with a Persian rug underneath. There are huge, tall windows with red velvet curtains. A black piano is near the fireplace, where a portrait of dogs doing poker hangs above it. But what stands out is that...

It's dark.

She laughs. "Most of the time."

I blush. "Sorry I didn't mean to voice my thoughts out loud."

"No worries. Honestly, I have been saying the same thing to him all this years working here. Does he listen? No."

"You sound like you have not been listen to so much."

She rolls her eyes. "Men."

"Oh, my little Nanao-o."

"Speak of the devil."

I turn around and see a man with a pink, floral kimono and a straw hat on top of his brown wavy hair. He looks at me and winks.

"Who is this lovely young lady?"

I smile and extend my hand. "Rukia Kuchiki, the new nanny and tutor, it's nice to meet you."

He smiles and takes my hand. "Shunsui Kyoraku, a pleasure to be at your service."

"Be careful with this one Rukia, he's a womanizer."

"But I only have eyes for you, my little Nanao-o." He whines.

She pushes her glasses up. "I am not yours, Kyoraku," She huffs and turns around. "Come on Rukia."

I bow my head. "It was nice to meet you."

He waves. "Likewise."

"What does he do?" I ask once I finally catch up to her.

"You mean Kyoraku?"

I nod.

"He's the gardener/landscaper."

She leads me up the stairs. "Okay, so this side is the west wing, were you will be staying." She points to the left side. "That side is the east wing, where Mr. Kurosaki stays most of the time since his study and bedroom is there. Also, his daughter's room."

I nod. "Do you stay here?"

"No, but I will introduce you to ones that do."

"Will I meet Mr. Kurosaki?"

"No. Unfortunately, he's attending a conference to promote his upcoming movie and there's no telling when he's coming back. I usually get informed ahead of time, so when he comes back we look presentable."

"Oh, I see."

She nods. "Saki won't be arriving till 2:30. In the meantime why don't we head to the kitchen and discuss your responsibilities and the regulations of this house over some tea."

I smile. "That sounds wonderful."

I sigh. A new beginning. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

I settle in pretty quickly. My responsibilities as the nanny and tutor for Saki were pretty straightforward. I woke up early to wake up Saki, so she can get ready for school as I pick out her clothes, making sure breakfast has been prepare for her, and driving her from and to school.

At first, Saki wasn't very fond of me, saying that she wanted her old nanny back. It took some time, but eventually the little blonde haired, blue-eyed girl warmed up to me.

Weeks went by and I still haven't met Mr. Kurosaki and I thought I never would. Although, I was kind of fine with it and it seemed that Saki and most of the staff were use to his long absence. That was until…

"I wish he was here."

I was brushing Saki's hair readying her for school. "Who?"

"My dad."

I didn't know what to say. I grew up in an orphanage and the kids there became my only family. In the orphanage I became quite attach to these two siblings, a little girl and boy, Homura and Shizuku. Unfortunately, they were both diagnosed with cancer and lost the battle. I cried. I lost two important people in my life. I was alone. Two years later, I was move to foster home to foster home. Never staying in one place because I was too frail, too skinny, too pale, apparently everything was wrong with me. Until one day, Hisana, my sister, found me. I only lived with her and her husband, Byakuya, for two years. When it happened.

_It was raining and I was in my last year of high school taking a final for English, when the assistant principal interrupted the class, asking for my presence in his office immediately. My godfather, Utikate, was there unable to look at me in the eye. _

_"Godfather, what are you doing here?"_

_"I think it's best you sit down."_

_"Why? Where's Hisana? Did something happen to her?"_

_He grasps my shoulders. "You must be strong Rukia."_

_"Tell me," I pleaded._

_"Hisana and Byakuya were in a car accident." _

_My eyes widen. "Are they okay? Are they in the hospital?"_

_"They died on impact."_

_"No…"_

_"Rukia."_

_"No!" I scream. "You're lying! They're not dead. They're not!"_

_I fell to the ground as I felt the world crashing down on me. _

_Then there was Kaien…_

Instead of telling her false hopes I say, "I'm here."

She smiles.

"Come on. You have to eat something before heading to school."

"Can we go to the park later, please?"

I sigh. "Only because you said please."

After I drop her off I head to the beach. I spend most of time there since arriving here. It's a small beach that no one really visits. Maybe it has to do with the fact that it's September. Either way, people or no people, it's peaceful. I take out my sketchbook and color pencils from my black bag and draw the sky at the horizon. I stay there until it's time to pick up Saki.

As we head to the park my phone begins to ring. I stop the car and answer my phone. I glance at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Rukia!"

"What's wrong, Nanao?"

"I need you to get here with Saki. Mr. Kurosaki is returning today. Usually I get an advance notice of his arrival, but— ugh, I'm rambling. Just come home. Okay?"

"No worries. I'll be there."

"Thank you. See you here."

"See you." I close my phone and turn to Saki.

"Change of plans, Saki, we're going home."

She pouts and crosses her arms in front of her. "Why!?"

I smile at her. "Because your father is coming home."

Her eyes widen. "He is!?"

"Yep, now lets go home."

"Okay."

We arrive home to see Nanao in a chaotic state. What made it humorous was the fact that Kyoraku was chasing her around.

"Umm… Nanao?"

She turns around and smiles. "Thank God you're back."

I smile. "Need any help."

She blushes. "Please." I nod. "Just make sure Saki is bathed and dressed. After that can you help Momo in the kitchen?"

"Of course." I pat Saki on the back. "Come on its bath time."

She smiles brightly. "Okay!" She races upstairs at the speed of light.

I laugh. "Hey! Wait for me."

After I finish helping Saki I head to the kitchen and find Momo, a maid I befriended here, with tears in her eyes.

"Momo, are you okay?"

She looks at me with a smile on her face. "Oh, hey Rukia. I'm fine."

"Umm… then why are you crying?"

"Hmm… oh!" She laughs and holds up the half chopped onion.

"Oh, well what could I help you in?"

"Well I still need to make dessert, but I don't have any strawberries and I already check the greenhouse."

"I'll go get them."

"Really, but Izuru went to the post office. How are you going to go to the farmers' market?"

"Don't worry about it. I met a kind old man who has his own garden. I'm sure he can spare me some strawberries. He doesn't live so far so I'll walk," I look at the time. "Besides Mr. Kuosaki won't me arriving till 6'o clock. We have some time."

Momo smiles. "Okay. Thanks a bunch."

I nod and grab my coat. "I'll be back in a flash."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the strawberries once again, Mr. Doyle." He walks me to the door.<p>

"No, thank you for purchasing them you didn't have to."

I smile. "How could I not? Theses are the best strawberries I ever had."

He lets out a chuckle. "You flatter me." He looks outside. "Be careful on you're way back. It seems that it rained."

I nod. "Take care."

"You too."

"I will."

"Bye."

I wave back to him and head down the road. There's no sidewalk so I have to be cautious when a car passes by. I take a strawberry popping it in my mouth and sigh in content. They're heavenly. All of sudden I hear the screeching of wheels. I turn around to see a black sleek car going out of control. It skids past me almost hits me and stops beside a fence.

I sigh in relief. Thank god it did not crash. I race towards the car to see if I could help. The windows of the car are tainted black so I can't make out any one.

I knock on the window. "Are you hurt?"

I hear the click of the door and I step back. A man wearing everything black steps out. His boots, his jacket, his sunglasses, and his hat are all black. He growls in annoyance.

"Uh… hey are you alright? Do you want me to call the ambulance?"

He turns around to face me taking off his sunglasses.

I find myself drowning into amber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I can't believe this story has gotten attention. So thank you for those who review and follow. Enjoy! :)**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

A dog bark snaps me out of my reverie. I look away and see a Siberian husky in the car. "Oh my god, you had a dog in there! Is he alright?"

I walk over to the dog checking for any wounds. As I approach the dog it immediately starts to lick the side of my face.

I laugh.

"He likes you."

I look up at the man. "Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No it's alright. You're lucky I'm not pressing charges on you though."

My eyes widen. "What!?"

"Yeah. Who walks in the middle of the road where cars drive by?"

"First of all you were the one that almost ran me over!" I stand up and poke at his chest, which by the way feels very defined. "I should be pressing charges on you!"

"Oh yeah." He challenges.

"Yeah." I challenge back.

He smirks. "Okay."

I blink. "Huh?"

All of sudden he lifts me up his shoulder. I blush at the realization that my face is staring at his butt. I struggle in his grasp.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"You could have a concussion." He says mockingly.

"I don't have a concussion, you idiot!" I hit his back furiously. "Put me down."

He groans. "For a midget you sure have some strength."

I knee his stomach and he lets go of me. I fall on my behind as he clutches his stomach in pain. "I'm not a midget!"

I stand up and quickly run back to the manor as fast as I can. I head to the kitchen and give a startled Momo the strawberries.

"Rukia, what's the matter?" Momo asks seeing my disheveled appearance.

"Some jerk almost hits me with his car. I check if he's okay and you know what he does! He blames me!" I groan in frustration. "How dare he!"

Momo laughs. "Was he okay?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "I knee him before I left."

Her eyes widen. "You what!? You injured an injured man!"

I roll my eyes. "He wasn't that injured if he lifted me up."

She gives me a sly smile. "Was he good looking?"

All I could think of is his amber eyes shinning brightly. I shake my head. "I didn't notice nor do I care."

She laughs. "Sure you don't"

"Momo." I warn.

"I'm just teasing you!"

I sigh. "I'm going to go change."

"Okay."

I head to my room and take a quick shower. I change into a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a hoodie. I roll the sleeves of my hoodie up to my elbow. I tie my hair into a messy bun.

I look in the mirror and sigh at my stubborn bang across my face. I better go and check on Saki.

"Saki?" I knock on her door and open it. Her room is decorated with every shade of pink you could think of. Her bed. Her plushies. Her curtains. Is a pink wonderland. I see her on the floor coloring on the white rug, probably the only thing not pink. "Hey, Saki."

She looks up and smiles. "Rukia!"

"Did your father come,yet?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet."

"Are you excited to see him?"

"Yeah. I can't wait for you to meet him!"

"I can't wait to meet him too."

"Saki?" Nanao's voice comes out from the intercom installed in Saki's room.

I press the button to speak. "Nanao, this is Rukia."

"Rukia, Mr. Kurosaki has arrived and is waiting for Saki in the living room."

Saki squeals at the news.

I laugh. "We will be right there." I turn around to see Saki gone. I shake my head in amusement and head downstairs. I slow my steps as I hear Saki and her dad having their moment.

"Daddy!"

"Hey there kiddo!"

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course! Did you miss me?" I smile.

"A lot."

"Really?"

"Yep." I hear her gasp. "Guess what daddy?"

"What?"

"I have a new nanny!"

"Do you like her? Is she nice to you? You know I want the best for you."

"She's the greatest."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. I'll go get her."

I see her race out of there and I can help but chuckle at the fact she passed by me. I sigh. I guess I should introduce myself. I walk in and stop in my tracks. A familiar husky lies on the couch. The dog looks up and barks wagging his tail.

I yelp as he tackles me on the ground.

"Zangetsu." A familiar cocky voice says.

Zangetsu gets off me and I lift myself up with my elbows. A familiar man stands in front of me.

My eyes widen so does his. "You!" We both shout out as we point at each other.

"You're my daughter's nanny!?"

I hastily stand up. "You're Ichigo Kuosaki!?" I shake my head. "That can't be he has ora—"

I hear him smirk. He takes off his hat. My eyes widen more if possible.

"No…"

He has orange hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I updated! I didn't think i would, but since this is actually my first story that i started in my laptop. I might be updating this story much sooner. I don't know. It all depends on college, work, and tutoring. Anyways thanks a bunch for those who review, followed, and favored. It means so much too me. So longer chapters.. yeah about that. I thought the other chapter reached 1,000 words, but i guess not. So my goal is to reach 1,000 words or more for every chapter, so bear with me. In due time you shall all receive. LOL! Enjoy :D!**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

I must be dreaming. That's it I'm dreaming and this is a horrible nightmare that I'm sure I will wake up from. I close my eyes and slowly open them to see him still in front of me. Any time now anytime.

I groan. I'm not dreaming.

"Are you done?" The man that happens to be my employer has an amused expression on his face.

I frown at the orange hair man. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

He shakes his head. "Actually more towards embarrassing and hilarious."

I sigh. "Look I'm sorry about earlier, but you deserved it."

He raises an eyebrow. "I was expecting you to say something like 'I wouldn't have done it if I knew it was you' sort of thing."

I roll my eyes. "I obviously would have done it again if I knew it was you or not."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, you were being a jerk!"

"I was being a jerk!? You hit me!"

I cross my arms in front of my chest. "I bet it didn't hurt and besides you almost hit me with your car."

"You shouldn't have been on the road." He steps closer.

"I was on the side of the road being careful and minding my own business." I involuntarily step closer.

He stares at me. "Are your eyes really this color?"

I blink. "What?"

"Your eyes."

I look at him and notice we're too close to each other. I step back flustered. "Uh… yeah."

"They're bea—"

"Rukia!"

I spin around and see Saki. "Hey."

"I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry."

She smiles. "It's okay." She walks over to her dad and he picks her up.

"Dad, this is Rukia." Saki nods towards me.

He smirks. "We met."

"Yay, now you know how great she is!" She cheers.

"Yeah, she's something."

I frown. "I'm right here." I mutter.

"Hey, Saki, I got you something."

Her blue eyes widen. "Really! What?"

He puts her down and walks over to a duffel bag on the coffee table. He pulls out a sparkling pink tiara.

"Wow!" She takes it and hugs him. "Thank you, Daddy!"

He kisses her forehead. "Why don't you go show Nanao? I want to talk to your nanny alone."

"Okay. Bye Rukia!"

"Bye." I watch her and I grimace as she disappears. I turn back to Mr. Kurosaki. "Look if you want to fire me—"

He frowns. "Fire you? Why would I do that?"

"You aren't going to." Doubt clearly in my voice.

"My daughter is very fond of you. I'm not going to take you away from her. What happen earlier is in the past." He extends his hand to me. "How about a new beginning? Ichigo Kurosaki, and you are? "

I stare at him eye wide. Unbelievable, he's not going to fire me.

"Okay." I take his hand and blink at the warmth his hand possesses. "Rukia Kuchiki."

He stares at our hands and I immediately pull away. He blinks at the loss of contact. "Great." He says.

"Yeah…great."

He shakes his head and motions for me to sit. I do and he sits across from me. "So tell me about yourself."

Zangetsu takes this opportunity to lean his head on my lap. I scratch him behind his ear. "What about?"

"Well, for starters, why did accept this job?"

"I thought it would have been a great opportunity to take it."

"Because of me?"

I laugh.

"What?"

"I honestly did not know who you were."

"Huh?" He looks at me. "What about your family?"

"I never met my parents."

"So you have no other relatives?"

I instinctively grab my butterfly necklace.

He notices.

"I had a sister."

"Had?"

I gulp. I don't know why I'm telling him this, but somehow I feel like I could. "Yeah, she died in a car accident with her husband."

"I know how you feel."

Our eyes meet.

He continues. "My mother died when I was young, so I know the feeling of losing someone."

I nod. I don't say sorry because well nothing could bring them back. We just have to accept death.

"How old are you? You seem young." He says breaking the tension.

"Nineteen."

He raises an eyebrow. "So tell me what did you discover about me?"

I frown. "What?"

"Come on. You seem like a smart girl who would do their homework before coming here. Tell me what you found out about me."

I nod. "Well, there are some things in the media, but I rather hear from you."

He leans back on the sofa and smiles. "Humor me first."

I sigh. "Well, you had a rocky start like many starting out actors. The life of a superstar got to your head and well drugs and sex were involved. You had a little fallout with two failed marriages and a custody battle over Saki, but eventually got back up again as a successful screenwriter and movie director."

He stares at me and chuckles. "So you know me."

I shake my head. "I only know the tabloid's version not yours."

He gets up and heads to the mini bar at the side of the living room. "It's complicated."

I watch him take a sip of his whiskey. "I have time."

He looks at me with humor in his eyes. "I guess I do too, but maybe some other time." He nods towards the windows. "It's getting late."

Sure enough it is. Darkness surrounds the manor indicating that it's night. I stand up. "Well, I better get Saki to bed."

He nods. "See you around."

"Goodnight."

I head to Saki's room and get her ready for bed. After I'm done I head to the kitchen and see Momo cleaning up. She looks up and smiles.

"Hey."

I smile back. "Hi."

She furrows her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

I groan and sit on a vacant stool. "Remember when I said something about kneeing a guy."

She nods. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, it turns out his the same guy that signs our paychecks."

Her eyes widen. "What!?"

I nod.

"OH MY GOSH! How did you not notice they were the same person?"

"He was wearing a hat, so I didn't notice his signature hair."

She laughs. "Y-you..hahaha…omg…hahaha…t-this…so price...less..hahaha!"

I narrow my eyes. "Yeah, laugh at my misery."

She stops laughing as she catches her breath. "Wait! He fired you!?"

I shake my head. "No. I thought he would, but…no."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She smiles and places something in front of me.

I look down at the slice of cake. "Why are you giving me this?"

"As a thank you for the strawberries and besides I think it will ease your mind a little."

I smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now dig in." She orders.

I laugh. "Yes ma'am."

I take a bite of the strawberry shortcake and sigh in content.

"Is it good?"

I nod. For a moment it makes me forget some of today's events. Maybe everything will just turn out fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

The weather today is perfect. A gentle breeze tickles my ear as if it were whispering a secret to me. I sigh and lean back on the grass to look at the clear blue sky. Today's my day off, so I decided to spend it in the backyard of the manor drawing. Requested by Ichigo Kurosaki himself.

I think about the conversation we had yesterday. I just picked up Saki from school when Mr. Kurosaki asked me where I have been all morning and day.

_"At the beach."_

_He frowns. "Isn't it a little cold to go swimming?"_

_I smirk. "I wasn't swimming, Sir. I was drawing."_

_He raises an eyebrow. "Drawing?"_

_I nod. _

_"Can I see some of your work?"_

_"What! Why?"_

_He smirks. "What? Are they not good?"_

_I frown. "They are fine."_

_I head to my room to retrieve my drawings unaware he was following me until I turn around and bump into his chest. My drawings fall from my hands scattering on the floor._

_"Sorry."_

_I shake my head. "It's fine." I say bending down to retrieve them._

_"Here let me help." While picking them up he takes a good look at them. "They are not great."_

_I frown. "Gee, thanks. You sure know how to charm a lady." I stand and seize my drawings away from him. "Besides I didn't say they were great."_

_He laughs. "You didn't let me finish." He retrieves one of my drawings back. "They are not terrible either."_

_"Thanks?"_

_"Why don't you do your sketches here?"_

_"Huh… "_

_His eyes widen. "You could draw the mansion from behind or the stables near the woods."_

_My eyebrows rise in surprise. "You have horses."_

_"No. The Seireitei Manor was build with it. It's basically abandon. I will show you tomorrow."_

_I nod. _

And so here I am drawing the Seireitei Manor mansion and its abandon stables while looking at the sky. Time passes quickly as I slowly fall asleep. I giggle. Something wet and slobbering touches my cheek. I open an eye to see Zangetsu licking my face. I laugh and scratch him behind the ears.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"It seems like he's waking up sleeping beauty with a kiss."

I turn around and see Mr. Kurosaki walking towards me. I quickly get up. "What are you doing here?"

He smirks. "I live here."

I roll my eyes. "I meant that I thought you were going to promote your movie again."

He shrugs. "I decided to skip it. My team could handle it by themselves."

**Meanwhile….**

"Where the hell is Kurosaki!"

A dark skinned woman with purple hair in a ponytail towers over a young timid intern.

"I-I d-don't know ma'am." He cowers.

She growls. Literally growls like a female lion would. "Soi-Fon!"

Footsteps quickly race towards her superior. "Yes, Lady Yoruichi?"

"Call my husband and tell him to meet me at the Seireitei Manor." She grabs her coat and car keys. "I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind!"

Soi-Fon watches her leave. "Oh, Kurosaki, you done it this time."

* * *

><p>"Besides I promise Saki to take her out for lunch."<p>

I smile. "I'm sure she will enjoy it. She misses her father." I grab my things to head back to the house.

"Wait!"

I glance behind me. "Yes?"

He puts his hands in font of his jean pockets. "Come with us."

"I-"

"For us," Our eyes meet. "You know for Saki."

I blink. "Okay." I shake my head at his choice of words.

_For us._

* * *

><p>We head to an expensive looking restaurant near the beach. Luckily it's a causal attire sort of place. Fishnets hang over the ceilings in a decorative manner. The lights are dimmed since every table has a lighten candle. The windows are creatively shaped liked lifesavers.<p>

I look at Saki and smile at the happiness on her face.

"Saki, where would you like to sit?" Her father asks.

She taps her chin with a finger while looking around. Her eyes widen in approval and points out the balcony. "There!"

Her dad laughs. "As you wish."

"Yay! Come on Rukia!"

"Huh…ahh." She pulls me with her as she races towards the table.

Mr. Kurosaki reaches us and sits across from us. "Order anything you both want. My treat."

I look at the menu and frown. Everything is pricey.

"Hello," We look up to see a sweet girl with brown hair and noticeable freckles, towering over us. "My name is Cicci and I will be your waitress for today." She takes out her notepad. "So, are you guys ready to order."

Saki raises her hand. "I am"

"What would you like?"

"Fish and chips with a glass of vodka!"

The waitress eyes widen. I laugh and so does Kurosaki.

"Saki."

"Hmm…" She looks at me with innocent eyes.

"Don't you want lemonade, instead?"

"Why can't I have vodka?"

"Maybe when you're old enough."

She pouts. "Fine."

I look at the waitress. "A glass of lemonade would be fine."

"Yes, of course." She writes it down recovering from Saki's outburst. "And you, Miss?"

"The vegetarian wrap and water would be fine."

Kuosaki looks at me with a scowl.

"What?"

"I said you could order anything you want."

I frown. "And I did."

"How about the lobster?"

"No, thank you."

He sighs. "I'll have the salmon. Grilled and season and water will do." He hands her the menus.

As we wait for the food, Saki tells us about her play date with a little girl name Nel. I laugh as she tells us about her adventures with Nel.

"And she said next time I come she will show me her pet, Bawabawa."

The food arrives and we eat. The food looks delicious even Saki's fish and chips.

"Dad?"

"Yes, kiddo?"

"Can we go to the park, please?"

"The park?"

"Yes. Rukia takes me all the time."

He looks at me. "You do?"

"Well, not all the time. Just when it looks nice out." I look at her and she sticks out her tongue. I pinch her nose and she giggles.

"Okay." Kurosaki says, staring at us.

"Yay!" She gets off her chair. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Bathroom!"

She leaves and it gets quiet. I still feel his gaze on me and I look around. My eyes settle on the view of the ocean from the balcony.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

I blink out of my daze and turn to him. "Ask you? About what?"

"My version."

I shrug. "That is if you want me to know. I'm not going to force you to say something that you might find uncomfortable or painful. I did told you I have time."

"Well, don't you want to know if Saki's my daughter?"

"Isn't she? You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, you're her father."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant."

He nods. "You're strange."

My eyes widen. "W-What!?"

"I'm done. Let's go." Saki looks at us and I fight the urge to fight with him.

"Yeah, let's go." I say grumpily.

**Meanwhile again….**

"What do you mean he's not here!?"

Momo cowers a little at the woman's wrath towards Ichigo. "He left."

"Where did he go!?"

Her husband, Urahara, intervenes to try to comfort his wife and save the poor maid from her wrath. "Hey, why don't we just wait for him to come home, eh?"

Her eyes spark with an idea. "And we can knock some sense into him until he learns not to skip whenever he wants to again!"

Momo's eyes widen. '_Poor Mr. Kurosaki.' _She thinks.

* * *

><p>I watch Saki run around the playground with a couple of kids she met, from a bench I'm sitting on with my employer.<p>

"She seems happy."

I nod. "Naturally."

"Do you think I'm a good father?" He says out of the blue.

"What!?" I turn around and see he's serious.

He nods. "Am I a good father?"

"I don't think I'm the best person to ask."

"Why not? From what you saw today I am betting you could make some type of assumption, no?"

I sigh. "Well, it's obvious you care about her. You buy her things from your trip, you take her to places, and you tell her you love her. If that doesn't make someone a good father than I don't know what does."

"But is that enough."

I look at Saki and smile at her happiness. She looks at us and waves. We wave back. "You being here means a lot to her." I turn my gaze on him remembering when she told me she misses him. "You alone are enough for her." I say sincerely. "You're trying and that's what makes a good father in my book."

He looks at me with something unreadable in his eyes. "Thank you."

I smile.

It becomes quiet, but it's not tensed or awkward. It's understanding.

"So, how about you?"

I blink. "What about me?"

"Who is Rukia Kuchiki?"

I think. _Who is Rukia Kuchiki?_

I shrug. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" I hear the doubt in his voice.

"Or maybe I just don't want to know."

"Why?"

_"Homura… Shizuku…come back…"_

_"No, they're not dead. My sister and her husband are not dead. No!"_

_"Kaien… why?"_

I blink away the tears that started to form around my eyes. "No reason." My voice doesn't sound convincing, but hollow.

Mr. Kurosaki notices. "What's wrong?" He reaches out like he's going to take my hand or something, but decides against it.

I stand up. "Nothing. I will be waiting in the car." I grab my bag and put it over my shoulders crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Laughter, deception, and pity surround me, yet I'm still alone with them there.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hey, hope you enjoyed! so, the part with Saki and the vodka. Well, that actually happen to me. My cousin wanted to order on his own and he pronounced vodka perfectly. The waitress had a look that told us she wanted to called social ****services. Best day ever! So, just a heads up. i might be updating soon along with my other story Awakening  since i have two free days of no classes. Yay! Anyways, if you guys have questions about the story. I'm happy to answer. i just won't be revealing anything new. Adios! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I don't wait long. Saki must have tired herself out since she's being carried in her father's arms. I step out of the car and help him get her buckled inside the backseat of the car.<p>

"Thanks."

I nod feeling his gaze on me. He shakes his head and starts the car as I buckle my seatbelt. We drive in silence. Kurosaki doesn't know what to say and I don't want to say anything.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips as we arrive back to the house passing through the gates and on to the long driveway. We get out of the car and I open the door only to be ambushed by a frightened Momo.

"Rukia!"

"What's wrong?"

"Is Mister Kurosa—" Her eyes widen to see Kurosaki right behind me.

"Hi Momo," He takes a look at her. "Is everything alright?"

"KUROSAKI!" A female's voice growls in anger.

Momo pales and Kurosaki eyes widen. I turn to see a dark skin woman with purple hair tied in a ponytail angrily looking at us, no, at Kurosaki.

"Yoruichi!" A man with a white and green stripe hat covering his blonde hair and eyes chases and calls after her.

Kurosaki turns to me. "Rukia, can you take Saki to her room?"

I nod and take her from his arms. I barely have taken a step when I bump into the blond hair man.

I look up at the smiling man. "And who is this? Your new girlfriend, Ichigo?"

My eyes widen. "I- I am not his girlfriend."

"Kisuke." Kurosaki growls behind me. "Leave her alone."

"I'm just the new nanny and tutor for Saki." I say trying to clear any misunderstanding.

He smiles. "Of course." He extends his hands towards me. "Kisuke Urahara."

I carefully hold Saki with one arm while shaking his hand with the other hand. "Rukia Kuchiki, Sir."

At hearing my name the purple hair woman raises an eyebrow. I shake my head trying not to read too much into it.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I should put Saki to bed."

"Yes, of course."

I turn to the woman. "It was nice meeting you too, umm…"

"Yoruichi Shihoin."

I nod and head upstairs without another room. Once I put Saki to bed, I retire to my room with one thing in my mind.

Kaien.

~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~

I watch her leave. Something tugs at my heart seeing her like that. Sadness doesn't suit her. I clench my hands into fists determine to see her smile. I turn back around towards my guests only to obtain a fist to my face.

"That's for not showing up to our conference!" I groan as I feel the tip of her shoe stabbing my gut. "And that's for being an idiot!"

"Dammit Yoruichi!" I glance over at Kisuke who's hiding his smile behind that stupid fan he carries. "This is not funny."

"No, it's embarrassing." He laughs. "What would you're father say?"

A vein throbs on my forehead.

Yoruichi smirks. "He had it coming."

"Okay, you got what you came here for." I say, narrowing my eyes at her, but of course nothing intimidates the woman.

"That's not all."

"Then what?"

She looks behind me and I see Momo with wide eyes. I groan. "Hey, Momo."

She blinks straightening her posture if she were a soldier taking orders from a General. "Yes, Mr. Kurosaki, sir."

"Can you get us something to drink? We will be in my office."

"Of course. Umm… are you alright?"

I give her a small smile as reassurance. "Yes, thank you, Momo."

I turn back to Yoruichi and Urahara. "Come on. We can discuss what you have to tell me in my office. I don't know how much longer I can deal with your beatings."

She laughs. "You can't."

Kisuke laughs with her making the vein on my forehead angrier. I open the doors to my office and see Zangetsu resting lazily on the couch.

"Do you always have to live in darkness?" Yoruichi walks to the windows pulling on the strings of the blinds. "It's not healthy."

I hiss as light hits my face. "Hey."

She rolls her eyes. "Now that's better." She sits on a chair putting her feet up on my desk.

"Make yourselves comfortable, please." I say mockingly.

"Why, thank you, Ichigo, you're so considerate." She laughs.

"Shut up." I lean back on my chair. "So, why did you come here besides beating the shit out of me?"

"Well, since you decided to skip not just one meeting, but several. I had something planned to promote the success of this new movie."

I glance over at Kisuke. "What kind of plan?"

He smiles. "A party."

"What!?"

Yoruichi nods. "A party that will announce the events that are to come after and before the movie is release." She narrows her eyes at me. "And you will be attending!"

I roll my eyes. "So, where are you planning on holding this party? I don't want to leave Nanao with another burden of me not being here."

"Well, it's more of a gathering than a party. You know only the people who worked on and in the movie will be attending."

"And we will holding this for one day." Kisuke interjects.

"Okay, but where is it going to be held?"

They both smile and I have a wary feeling at what they're going to say next. "Well, since I don't really trust you anymore considering how many conferences you dismissed." Her cat-like smile appears. "The event is being held here Saturday night."

My eyes widen. "What? That's in two days! Nanao is going to have a meltdown."

"That's why I had Kisuke called a friend of his to help with getting the food, drinks, and entertainment."

I growl. "Define entertainment."

She winks. "Don't worry. Everything will be kept rated PG-13."

I sigh. "Whatever. It's not like I could get out of this."

"Of course not."

A knock on the door alerts me. "Come in." Momo enters with a tray of snacks and drinks. "Sorry for the wait."

Kisuke smiles at her. "It's alright Momo. We are almost finished with Kurosaki."

She nods and leaves.

I take a cup of tea trying to calm my boiling temperature. "So, what do you plan on me doing? I assume you're not planning to just let me enjoy the party."

"Nope." She takes a sip of her tea. "I think it's best for you to interact with the media, you know create an image for them. Spark some type of gossip for them."

"And how do I do that?"

"Inoue will be attending."

I frown. " I rather not."

"Oh, come on. There's no harm in flirting."

"No, but I don't want to get her hopes up."

"Yes, but Ichigo it will create attention. And there's no such thing as bad publicity."

Kisuke raises an eyebrow. "Is it the girl?"

I tense up. "What!?"

"Rukia Kuchiki." Yoruichi supplies. "She seems like an interesting girl. Reminds of someone." She looks at Kisuke. "What do you think, Kisuke?"

He nods. "Very familiar."

"Shut up."

Yoruichi's expression turns serious. "Don't you think it's time to move on? You deserve another chance at happiness."

I frown. "No."

"Ichigo."

"I said no. Now, if that's all you wanted to tell me, you may leave. I will have Nanao informed about this."

They nod towards each other and stand heading to the door.

"Ichigo."

I look up to see Yorucihi.

"Don't give up."

And with that she leaves closing the door behind leaving me with my pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A?N:**** There's going to be a flashback on Rukia's past with Kaien. Enjoy!**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

* * *

><p>I get up from my chair and head out from my office towards upstairs. It isn't until I'm standing in front of a door that I notice where my feet dragged me. I stand there not really sure if I should knock. I'm not even sure what to say to her.<p>

My hand rests on the doorknob contemplating if I should go in or not. I sigh and head to my room.

Rukia Kuchiki.

Will you ever let me see your wounds so I could heal them? Will you ever smile at me? Will you ever let me comfort you when you're sad?

Why is it that I want to be around you? Why do I? A sane man could go insane from just thinking about you. A mysterious girl like you is worth going insane.

Rukia...

* * *

><p>I watch the sun starts to set as I lay on the bed clutching my stuff rabbit, Chappy, in my arms.<p>

_Who is Rukia Kuchiki?_

Those same words said to me by a person, who gave me his heart and who I gave my heart to, about a year ago. It had been two weeks since my sister's and her husband's death. It had been a week since their funeral.

_I hear a knock on my door. "Rukia."_

_"Come in." I don't look up to see who it is. There's only one person who has been visiting me to see if I'm well, when the roles should be reversed._

_"I brought you some food."_

_"I'm not hungry, but thank you, godfather."_

_He sighs. "You must eat, Rukia."_

_I nod. "Maybe later."_

_He shakes his head. "I know how you missed them, but they wouldn't like to see you this way, especially your sister."_

_"They're not here, so they don't have to worry about me." I cringe at how true those words are._

_"Maybe so, but I'm here and I worry about you. You are my goddaughter and I want to see you well."_

_Silence. _

_He sighs. "I have to go, but I will return tonight." He opens the door to my room. "But please eat something."_

_"A-huh."_

_The door closes and I let the tears in my eyes loose. How can so much pain fill someone's heart so profoundly? I let my pain and sorrow lull me to sleep._

**_Ring! Ring!_**

_I wake up at the noise. I look at the clock. It's too early for Utkitake to come and the maids are not here. I frown wondering who it is._

**_Ring! Ring!_**

_Besides my godfather has the key. I grab my robe and slip it on heading downstairs._

**_Ring! Ring!_**

_I struggle to make out the figure behind the door. _

**_Ring! Ring!_**

_"I'm coming." I open the door to reveal a man with spiky black hair and greenish bluish eyes smiling down at me. "Who are you?"_

_He frowns. "It's that the way you greet someone."_

_"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."_

_"Then, maybe you should tell me your name, so I can tell you mine._

_I sigh. "Rukia Kuchiki and you are?"_

_He smiles and extends his hand to me. I take it. "Kaien Shiba at your service."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, I'm the new bodyguard assigned to you." He points at me._

_"Bodyguard? I haven't been notified about you."_

_"Well, I'm sure Mister Byakuya Kuchiki will clear up the confusion." _

_I look away. "He's not here."_

_He frowns. "When will he be coming back?"_

_"Never." I turn to look at him. "He's dead."_

_His expression softens. "I'm sorry."_

_I nod. _

_"Rukia!" I look behind Kaien to see Kiyone and Sentaro racing towards me with my godfather right behind them._

_"Hi."_

_"How are you doing?" They ask. _

_Terrible. "Fine."_

_"Have you eaten?"_

_I glance over at my godfather. "I was about to."_

_He looks at me knowingly before shifting his attention to Kaien. "And you must be the new bodyguard."_

_Kaien blinks. "Yes, Kaien Shiba."_

_"Jushiro Ukitake."_

_"You knew about him, godfather?"_

_"Of course." He glances at his personal nurse. "Can you make sure Rukia eats?"_

_"Yes, Sir." Kiyone pulls me back to the house. "Come on, Rukia."_

_"But—"_

_My godfather laughs. "Don't worry I will show Mister Shiba around with Sentaro."_

_I look at Kaien and see him staring at me intently as if he were trying to uncover me. A secret I didn't knew I possessed._

_One week._

_"Who is Rukia Kuchiki?"_

_"Huh?" I frown and turn around to face my bodyguard. "What do you mean who am I?"_

_He looks at me and nods. "Who are you?"_

_"Why do you ask? Don't you know me?"_

_"I know you, but do you know yourself?"_

_I think. "I'm a girl."_

_"Really? I see a young woman."_

_I blush. "I have violet eyes."_

_He shakes his head. "Beautiful amethyst eyes."_

_"I'm average height."_

_"Keep telling yourself that, shorty."_

_I roll my eyes. "Then tell me. Who is Kaien Shiba?"_

_He rolls his eyes. "Avoiding the question?"_

_"No!"_

_He smirks. He walks closer to me lifting my chin to meet his green eyes. "Do me a favor and find out who you are?"_

_"Umm…"_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_Two months later..._

_Kaien became more than just a bodyguard. He became someone I could trust. We became good friends. He made me happy as if nothing in the world could harm me. He told me his life in his younger years. The pranks he and his friends pulled on each other. The days his spent in the military trying to survive. He told of his brother and sister. About the girl he had fallen in love only to lose her to cancer._

_He was amazing, carefree, and humble. He never thought less of me. I told him about my life in the orphanage when I was little and my life in so many foster homes. He listened. Never once judging me. It was then when I started to realize that I was falling for him, but I kept my feelings to myself. That was until.._

_"Rukia?"_

_We were on top of a hill surrounded my nature having a picnic like we always do on sunny days. _

_"Yeah."_

_ "How do you feel about me?" He looks at me expectantly. _

_I stare at him eye wide swallowing my food. "Well, I care for you deeply."_

_He smiles. "Good."_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_He sighs leaning back on the blanket. "Where do you think the heart lies, Rukia?"_

_I think. "Inside my chest?"_

_He laughs. "Yes, but what I mean is a connection."_

_"A connection?"_

_He nods. "Every time you and I connect with each other, a little bit of my heart is born between us." He looks at me. "Heart isn't something inside you. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that's when heart is born." He smiles at me. "If you were the only one alive in the world, heart wouldn't exist, now would it?"_

_I smile. "No."_

_He sits up and leans closer to me. "So, where do you think the heart lies... Rukia?"_

_I lean closer to him our eyes staring deeply into each other. I grab his hand intertwining my fingers with his. "Here."_

_He looks down at our hands and smiles. "I think you're right."_

_That's how our relationship started and that's how it ended. With our hearts handed to each other. _

_Three months later…_

_Our relationship was going well. We would laugh. We would fight. We would kiss. There was never a dull moment with him. I was happy. Then one day tragedy happened._

_Thieves enter my house. I try to call the police, but one of them caught me and held me at gunpoint. Fear took over my body as I watch them take everything my sister and Byakuya have worked hard for. They tied me up and left me in the kitchen as they went to search the house for more things to steal._

_I heard the backdoor open. My eyes widen to see Kaien. Fear and relief course through me all at once. He untied me and took the rag out of my mouth. _

_"Kaien!"_

_"Shh… go outside and called the police. I'm going to prevent them from getting a way."_

_" No Kaien… no." I pleaded. _

_"Go." He leans down to place a kiss on my lips leaving me with the feeling of never seeing him again. __I call the police. That's when I hear it. Gun shots. I run back to the house trying to find him._

_Terror fills me. A nightmare is what I'm experiencing. Tears formed around my eyes seeing him on the floor with blood covering him._

_"Kaien…"_

_He turns his head and I quickly kneel next to him. "Kaien."_

_"Rukia?" He groans. _

_I smooth down his hair. "Don't talk. Save your energy."_

_"I'm dying."_

_Tears slide down my cheeks. "No, don't say that."_

_He smiles reaching my face to wipe the tears away from my cheeks. "Thanks to you, my heart can still stay here." His hand falls from my face to the floor._

_"Kaien?" I shake him. "Kaien!"_

_I sob. "Kaien… why?"_

I wake up with tears in my eyes clutching chappy as if were a lifesaver keeping from drowning my own despair. All these memories haunt me. The lives I witness were taken from me. Ripping me away the happiness over and over again.

I don't think I could bear losing someone else. Not if I want my heart to die.

Completely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N:**** A little bit of Yoruichi and Urahara and a little flashback of Ichigo's past. Enjoy!**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

* * *

><p>The purple hair woman looks out the window with a glass of wine in her hand. Night has fallen making it hard for any clarity to shine.<p>

"What has you so trouble, my dear wife?"

She glances at him where he sits on the bed looking at her intently.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

He nods. "Doesn't she kind of looks like —"

"No." She sighs. "I mean, yes, she does resemble her a little, but what I mean is her name, Kuchiki. Do you think…?"

"That she's related to Byakuya Kuchiki."

"He is the only Kuchiki we know." She frowns. "The only one we ever knew."

"Yoruichi…." Her husband extends his hand to her and she takes it leaving her glass on the nightstand. He pulls her next to him on the bed and she leans her head on his chest.

She sighs. "I can't believe it's been two years since his death with his wife, Kisuke. He never once mentioned about a Rukia."

Her husband rubs his hands on her arms trying to comfort her. "Time passes by fast."

She nods. "Do you think who ever provoke that car crash could be after her too?"

"You still think it wasn't an accident."

"It couldn't be."

~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~

_"Hey, what are you doing up there?" He shouts out at the girl standing on top of the building swaying on her feet dangerously._

_The girl with the purple hair looks down at him. "What are** you** doing down there?" She yells out at the orange hair boy._

_I frown. "I don't have time for stupidity. Come down here before you get hurt."_

_She rolls her amber eyes at him. "You're the stupid one." She jumps landing on her feet with grace._

_"Are you crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed!"_

_She shrugs. _

_"What were you doing up there, anyways?"_

_She looks up from where she was. "When you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and messed up… suddenly becomes crystal clear."_

_"Huh?"_

_She laughs. "I think you should buy me lunch."_

_"What! Why?"_

_"You were the one that ruined the fun for me. The least you could is buy me lunch."_

_ I cross my arms in front of my chest glaring at her. "And what if I don't?"_

_She glares back. "I'll scream."_

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_She smiles and opens her mouth. I quickly cover her mouth with my hand muffling any noise she was about to make._

_"Fine."_

_She claps._

_I sigh in resignation. "What's your name, anyways?"_

_"Senna, and yours?"_

_"Ichigo."_

_"Nice to meet you and thanks for treating me to lunch."_

_A vein throbs on my forehead. "You forced me to."_

_She waves her hand dismissively at me. "Details, details."_

_She opened my eyes to a world I didn't know I lived in. She was full of smiles, full of laughter, full of life. _

_We were walking and her red ribbon came off from her hair by a strong wind. "Oh, no!"_

_"I got it." I ran after it almost falling into a pond. "Here."_

_She giggles. "Thanks. What would I do in a world without an Ichigo?"_

_I roll my eyes bringing her into my arms. "Probably jump off high places."_

_She laughs, but then her face turns serious. "I don't think I want to live in a world without you."_

_I kiss her lips. "You won't."_

I shut my eyes tight at the memories my head keeps bringing back from my past. If I noticed sooner would she have never…?

"Mr. Kurosaki!" I open my eyes at the sound of banging on my door.

"Ichigo!" The familiar voice sounds panicked and concerned. Something tugs at my heart at how she said my name. I shake my head and stand up grabbing my robe. My eyes widen when I see smoke coming from behind my door. Seeing red, orange, and yellow hues indicating flames.

~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~

I stare out the window not daring to go back to sleep. If I do, I might see Kaien's face again. Lifeless. Gone. Holding only a soulless body in my arms. I choke back tears grabbing my night robe and slipping on my shoes I head out my room. Maybe some fresh air will calm my nerves.

I walk the empty hallways feeling cold, but I rather feel something then nothing.

"Ahaha….ahahaha"

I frown looking around for the source. "Is someone there?"

No response. I shrug and turn around the corner. I freeze. I heard it again. There's no mistaking that it's a woman's laughter.

"Hahahaha….hahahaha….hahahaha"

I follow the sound and stop in my tracks. Small pale feet run upstairs to the fourth floor. That can't be right. Nanao told me no one was allow going there since it was under construction. I step a foot forward, but stop when the smell of smoke alerts me.

I run following it where it's coming from. My eyes widen in fear. The east wing! The end of the hallway is where the fire was started. It's rapidly headed to Saki and Ichigo's rooms. I hurry towards Saki's first since it's closer to the fire. I find her sleeping peacefully.

"Saki! Wake up!" I pull the covers away from her.

She sits up rubbing her eyes. "Rukia?"

"I'm sorry, but we need to get out of here."

"Why?" I pick her up in my arms and hurry out of her room. I hear her gasp. "Fire… Rukia! There's a fire!"

"I know."

She struggles in my arms. "What about Daddy?"

I put her down and grab her shoulders forcing her to look at me in the eyes. "Listen to me very carefully. You're going to go downstairs and find Momo or any body you come across first. I will go get your dad, okay?"

She nods. Her eyes full of fear and unshed tears.

"Go."

"Be careful, Rukia and save Daddy." She runs downstairs and I hurry.

I bang on the door as hard as I can. "Mr. Kurosaki!" I look away and see the flames getting closer.

"Ichigo!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!"<p>

I open the door and I see relief wash over her face. Her amethyst eyes burn brightly with an unreadable emotion. "Rukia…"

She frowns. "We need to go."

I shake my head. "What?"

She grabs my hand and pulls me. "Come on."

That's when I notice the danger as the fire quickly consumes everything in its path into ashes. My eyes widen and I tuck back my hand from her hold.

"What are you doing?" She looks at me in horror as I turn back to the direction of the fire.

"Saki!" I yell out making my way to her room.

"She's downstairs." She yells back. "I went to her first before going to you."

Part of me feels relief that she thought of Saki's safety first, but the other part feels hurt that she didn't think of me.

I groan. I shouldn't be thinking that way. Of course she thought of Saki.

We head downstairs an and as we reach the bottom, men in fireproof uniforms come barging through the doors with a long hose, separating me from Rukia. I watch her as the men race in front of her. Her hair is disheveled, her clothes rumpled and covered in ash as well as her face.

I frown. She doesn't look frightened, but furious. Once the men disappeared from between us I approach her.

"Rukia."

She blinks and looks up at me. "Mr. Kurosaki."

I smile at her. "Are you okay?"

She frowns. "I should be the one asking you that."

"I'm okay." I wipe her face. "Thanks to you."

She blushes. "I-I-"

"Daddy!"

I turn around and see Saki running towards me with tears in her eyes. I bend down and pick her up in my arms. She sobs on my shoulder. "I was scared, Daddy. I thought you didn't make it."

"Shh…" I caress her hair. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Sorry, Mr. Kurosaki." I look down at the lime, green hair girl as she bows. "I try to stop her from coming back inside the house."

"It's alright Mashiro, thank you."

She glances behind me. "Are you alright, Rukia?"

At the sound of her name Saki perks up.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"Rukia."

She looks at Saki and smiles. "Saki."

"Thank you." Her eyes refill with new tears.

"For what, sweetie?"

"For saving my daddy."

"You don't have to thank me. I would have done it again, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that."

I blink. Her words stir something inside me that I can't comprehend.

"Do you love my Daddy, Rukia?" It was an innocent question out of a curious eight year old, but it managed to bring out the thoughts that were in my head about her.

I look at her and see the fear in her eyes. Why? Why fear?

"I—"

~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~

"Do you love my Daddy, Rukia?"

I freeze not sure what to say. My mind keeps telling me no. No, I don't love him, but my heart is opposing and I don't know why. I feel Mr. Kurosaki's gaze on me, which I dare not to look because if I do I just might succumb to my heart's wishes. I refuse to let my heart win. How many times did I let it win only for it to lose? I don't want to go through that again.

Fear courses through me in many lengths. There's a battle between my heart and my mind and I don't know which one is winning or which one is stronger.

"I—"

"Excuse me?"

I turn back and see one of the firemen. I sigh grateful for his interruption.

Mr. Kurosaki acknowledges him. "Yes, sir."

"Are you the owner of this house?"

"Yes."

"Well, the good news is the rooms were left untouched. It seems the fire didn't really do that much damage except ruined the walls of the hallway and some furniture that was out there. I guess that's the bad news."

"What was the cause of the fire?" I ask.

"Well, a candle."

"A candle?"

"How strange?" Mashiro muses.

"Yes. I found it just lying there. It seems that the rug caught fire when it fell from the nearby table."

I nod and remember the strange noises. "By any chance did you find any body else there?"

The fireman shakes his head. "No, ma'am"

Mr. Kurosaki looks at me strangely. "Why do you ask?"

"For no reason. I must have been hearing things." I lie.

"Yeah, you must have."

I narrow my eyes. It's like he's tying to believe in my words.

"Well, I guess my men and I will be heading out."

"Thank you." He nods.

Once they all leave Mashiro excuses herself and heads to her room. Mr. Kurosaki and I head to our bedrooms, but Saki protests.

"I don't what to sleep in my room!"

Her father sighs. "But Saki you need to go to bed."

She shakes her head. "Why can't I sleep with Rukia?"

I stop.

"I don't think—"

"I don't mind."

He looks at me. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Why don't you go to her room and retrieve some clothes for her that she can change into?"

"Okay." He goes and I turn my attention to Saki.

I extend my hand to her. "Come on."

She grabs my hand. "Yay!"

We return to my room and tell her to hit the shower while I grab a towel for her. I leave it on the rack where it's easy for her to reach.

I wait. My mind whirled with today's events. _Do you love my Daddy, Rukia? _It was an innocent question, but why do I feel like it could have revealed me. Besides what was with those strange noises? Who was out there in the middle of the night? A knock snaps me out of my thoughts. I open the door revealing Mr. Kurosaki with his orange hair still wet from what I'm guessing a quick shower.

He smiles. "Here, I thought I would take the opportunity to freshen up."

I nod and take the clothes from him. I knock on the bathroom door. "Saki, are you done?"

"Yeah. Do you have my clothes?"

"Yeah."

She opens the door and I give to her. Moments later she comes out.

"All done?"

She nods.

I take her hand and sit her down on the stool to dry and brush her hair while Mr. Kurosaki watches us. I ignore the reaction my body is having from him in the same room.

"Rukia."

I look up. "Yes."

"Why don't you freshen up? I'll finish brushing Saki's hair." He takes the brush out of my hand.

"It's fine I—"

"Please."

I gulp at the intensity in his eyes. "Okay."

He takes my spot and I hastily find new clothes to change into. I head to the bathroom and quickly hit the shower fully aware that Mr. Kurosaki is out there. I change into sweatpants and a white T-shirt. I dry my hair glad that it's short only reaching my shoulder blades. I put on a fresh night robe and head outside.

"And what did the prince do next, Daddy?"

I smile and listen as he tells her a story.

"Well, he told the princess that he won't leave without her, but the princess was so stubborn that she wouldn't listen, so he picked her up in his arms. And you know what she did?"

Saki's eyes widen in anticipation. "What?"

"She kicked him."

She gasps. "No!"

I smirk. "Maybe because she didn't like to be manhandled."

They look up and I sit besides Saki on the bed. "The prince was being a jerk, so of course she kicked him."

Mr. Kurosaki smirks. "Yeah, well maybe she was jealous of the prince being tall."

"She was not! Besides the prince was insanely tall with insane hair."

"Well, the princess was a midget with insane strength."

We glare at each other when a moment later we hear a light snore. We look down and see Saki sound asleep. I smile and cover her with the blanket. Mr. Kurosaki bends over and kisses her forehead.

He turns around to face me. "I guess I should go."

I nod and follow him to the door. He turns around and I step back a little. "Thank you, Rukia."

I shake my head. "I'm just glad nothing tragic happened tonight."

He nods and looks at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Could I hug you?"

I gasp. "Umm… okay."

We move to each other closing the distance between us. His arms wrapped around me while my arms wrap around his waist. He buries his face in my hair and I close my eyes at the sweet smell he has. In his arms I feel protected like nothing could hurt me with him there.

I don't know how long we stay there like this, but I wish it could never end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

* * *

><p>The smell of cooking awakens my senses as I enter the kitchen. I find Momo there wandering from and to different dishes of food.<p>

"Hi, Momo." I say while lifting the lid of a pot that is emitting a wonderful smell.

She's scratching her head trying to look for something, oblivious to me. "Hey, Rukia." She stops and turns to me with wide eyes. "Rukia!"

"Oof…" I find myself engulf in a cobra-like embrace by Momo. "Hey. What's wrong?"

She lets go of me pouting. "What's wrong!? How can you ask me that? You almost died last night!"

"But I didn't. And if I were to die it would be by your hug." I say soothing the pain on my ribs.

She smiles sheepishly. "Haha…sorry. But are you okay?"

I nod. "I'm fine."

"Was it terrifying? Of course it was!" She slaps her forehead. "What am I saying? How was Saki? Mr. Kurosaki? The staff?"

"Well, it was a little difficult getting Saki ready for school this morning. I guess she was still shaken up about it. I can't blame her though."

Momo nods. "Poor Saki."

"Yeah. The rest of us are fine." I smile to reassure her. "No one got hurt."

She smiles. "That's good to hear. You don't have no idea how terrified I and Nanao were when we heard it from Mashiro."

I frown remembering something. "That reminds me have you seen Nanao? I wanted to speak to her about the schedule."

"Why? Is it not working out for you?"

"No, its just Saki has these upcoming events in her school that she doesn't want me to miss, so I want her to add it on the schedule."

"Aww… how sweet!"

"Yeah. Hey, I'll see you later I'm going to find Nanao."

"Okay, see you!"

I head out of the kitchen and walk up the stairs as I turn the corner I hear voices. I poke my head around the corner and see Mr. Kurosaki and Nanao talking where the fire occurred. I watch and listen secretly.

"I'll call someone to fix the carpeting and walls today, sir."

"Thank you, Nano and before you go I did tell you about tomorrow night, right?"

She nods. "Mrs. Urahara email me the plans for tomorrow. It seems that everything has been taken care of by her. The people she hired will be here at 4pm to set up the place."

"Good. Sorry if it interrupted with your schedule. I know how you like to be organized and prepared."

"It was no interruption Mr. Kurosaki. I'm sure a small party could relieve some stress for you."

He nods. "Well, see you around."

"Sir?"

"Yes."

She hesitates. "Do you think she caused it?"

I lean my head against the wall. _She_? Who is Nanao talking about? And caused what? The fire?

I hear Mr. Kurosaki sigh. "Not likely. I made sure the door was locked and I had Nemu checked on her throughout the night."

"Have you talked to Nemu?"

"I was going to. Hopefully, it wasn't her."

"Of course."

Silence.

After not hearing anything else I peek around the corner and see they have left. I cross my arms in front of my chest and head to my room. Once I'm inside I lean my body on the door. Who were you talking about? What secrets are you hiding?

"I heard the reason she was hired is because she looks like his wife."

I frown as I hear gossiping from two voices behind my door.

"Which one? Senna or Hironi?"

"Senna, of course."

When I hear their footsteps pass by my door I open it and see Rirukia and Chizuru disappear around the corner. I slide down on the wall I'm leaning on. Are they talking about me? I look like his wife?

I sigh. What is the mysterious that surrounds you, Ichigo Kurosaki?

~~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~

I look out the window at the cloudy sky threatening to rain, but it has been like that for a while which is strange. It always rains, but then—

"So what else did you do in school?" I walk out of my office and head towards the grand foyer.

I see Saki twirling around. "Art!"

Rukia smiles and kneels down to her level. "I can see that."

Sure enough Saki's face and clothing is cover with paint. I watch as Rukia licks her thumb to take a smudge off Saki's face.

"Eww… Rukia! That was gross!"

She laughs. "Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"You know what I think."

"What?"

"I think," A wicked smiles spreads over Rukia's face. "You deserved to be tickled!"

"Huh?"

Laughter emits from Saki as she tries to get away from Rukia. "No… hahaha… I can't breathe…hahaha… Rukia!"

I smile at the tender moment between them making my way towards them. At the sound of my footsteps they both look up.

"Daddy!"

I hold out my arms and Saki jumps into them. "Hey, there kiddo." I put Saki down and nod at Rukia.

"Hey."

She stands up bowing her head. "Hi, Mr. Kurosaki."

I frown. "Saki, go to your room I need to speak with Rukia, okay?"

"Okay." She skips towards her room.

I head to my office and she follows. "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I haven't since you all day." I grab something to drink from the small fridge in there.

"I have been busy." I watch as she fidgets with her hands.

"Busy?"

She nods and I sigh. "You have been avoiding me, why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is it because—" I don't get to finish my question when the doorbell rings. Rukia takes this opportunity to get it.

She comes back with a familiar man with straight black hair and glasses.

"Kurosaki."

I smirk. "Rukia, this is Uryu Ishida, an old friend."

"I think friend is stretching it, don't you think?" He raise his glasses with his middle finger.

I roll my eyes. "Ishida this is Rukia, Saki's nanny and tutor."

He smiles at her. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry you have to live with this everyday."

She laughs. "It's nice to meet you too, but I should get going. Saki is going to need my help with her homework."

He nods. "Take care."

She nods leaving without another word. Ishida looks at me with curiosity.

"She looks almost like her."

I sigh. "She does." I take a seat on my chair.

"But she's different." He takes a seat across form me.

"Tell me about it." I laugh remembering our first encounter. "When we first met she kicked me."

He laughs. "Finally, a woman who isn't charmed by you."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up, Ishida."

He smirks.

"So, what brings you here?"

He pulls out something from his coat. "I came to give you this for Nemu."

I smirk as I take it from him. "How romantic?" I look at the packaged item.

"Shut up. It's just some new medicine my father and hers came up with. They thought it might help."

I let out frustrated sigh. "I doubt it. How many times have your father and hers invented new medicine only for it not to work?"

"How is she?"

"She's still the same."

"Ichigo." He looks at me seriously.

"Yes."

"Do you see her in Rukia?"

"What do you mean? When I see Rukia I see Rukia."

He smiles. "Good."

"What do you me—"

A soft knock cuts me off. "Mr. Kurosaki." I frown at the familiar voice.

"Enter." Rukia comes in. "Rukia?"

"Sorry for interrupting, but Nanao has a man waiting in the living room. I think he said his name was Ashido Kano."

I frown. _Ashido._

"Uryu, can you keep him accompanied while I speak to Rukia, please?"

He nods leaving me with Rukia.

"What's the matter, Mr. Kurosaki?"

I turn to her. "Do you trust me?"

She frowns. "Yes, but what—"

I hug her. Trapping her in my arms her hands on my chest. I bury my face in her hair smelling the sweet smell of cherry blossoms on a winter morning.

She gasps. "Mr. Kurosaki?" She looks up at me.

"I wish we could stay like this just you in my arms like this." I look down at her and smile.

She tenses. "I don't understand."

"I don't either or maybe I don't want to say it." I lean my forehead against hers. "Just say you trust me."

Our eyes meet and I can see the many emotions swirling in her eyes.

"I trust you."

* * *

><p>I reluctantly let her go as I head to the living room dreaded every step I take. I walk in and find a familiar spiky haired man.<p>

"Uryu, could you check on Rukia. I left her in my office."

He nods. "No problem."

Once he leaves I turn my attention to my guest. "Ashido."

He frowns. "I came to see her."

"Hello to you too." I frown. "You could have called to warn me you were coming."

"Why? Is something wrong with her?"

I sigh. "No. Nemu has taken good care of her."

He nods. "How is she doing?"

"The same."

"I figured." He sighs. "I just keeping thinking she's coming back to her old self, but it never turns out how I want it to."

I look at him and see the sadness that has engulf him in throughout the years of waiting. "Come on. I think she will be happy to see you even if she doesn't remember her brother."

He nods and follows me to the fourth floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N:  Thank you for all the reviews, they are really helpful and encouraging. Thank you who ever follow and favorite my story. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Oh! I kept playing Bleach OST- Torn Apart on repeat writing this chapter. I just love that song.**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

* * *

><p>Once I leave Kurosaki with his friend in his office I head upstairs to Saki's room. I knock on her door. "Saki."<p>

"It's open!"

I turn the knob opening the door and find Saki on her enormous, pink bed with a book.

"Hey, what are you reading?" I sit besides her.

She flips a page. "Chappy and his incredible adventures."

I laugh. "I didn't know you like Chappy."

She nods vigorously with wide sparkling eyes. "I do, but Daddy doesn't really like Chappy, so he gets me sparkling, pink things."

"Well, I happen to like Chappy." I lay next to her.

"Really!?" She snuggles closer to me and I wrap my arms around her.

I nod. "In fact I have a Chappy stuff plushie that I sleep with. It was a present from my sister and her husband." My face saddens at the few, but sweet memories I had with them. My sister's laughters and Byakuya's smiles. The wonderful feeling of family and belonging.

"Do you miss them?" Her blue eyes are filled with concern towards me bringing a smile to my face.

"Yeah, but enough about the past. You still have to do your homework." I tap her nose.

"Argh!" She pouts.

Her homework was fairly easy and there wasn't much of it, but as soon as she finished Nanao's voice came through the intercom.

"Rukia, are you there?"

I press on the button to talk. "Yes, I'm here."

"Can you tell Mr. Kurosaki that there is someone waiting for him in the living room? His name is Ashido Kano."

"Of course, I'll be on my way."

"Thank you."

I glance at Saki, who is back to reading her book. "I'll be back, okay?"

"A-huh." She says thoroughly immersed in her book. I smile heading back downstairs to Mr. Kurosaki.

I knock on the door. "Mr. Kurosaki."

"Enter." I do and Mr. Kurosaki looks at me surprised since I left a few minutes ago. "Rukia?"

"Sorry for interrupting, but Nanao has a man waiting in the living room. I think he said his name was Ashido Kano."

I watch as his face morphs from a surprise look to a grave one.

"Uryu, can you keep him accompanied while I speak to Rukia, please?" He says with seriousness in his voice I never heard before.

He nods leaving me with Mr. Kurosaki. I look at Mr. Kurosaki and his stiff posture.

"What's the matter, Mr. Kurosaki?"

He looks at me with his eyes hidden behind his orange bangs. "Do you trust me?"

I frown not really sure what's he asking me, but not wanting to see him this way I respond. "Yes, but what—"

I don't get to finish when I feel his arms holding me his embrace. My hands are flat on his chest feeling the muscles beneath his shirt. I blush at how close we are, but for some reason I don't mind even though I should.

I gasp as his hold on me tightens. "Mr. Kurosaki?" I look up at him trying to figure him out.

"I wish we could stay like this just you in my arms like this." He looks down at me with a smile.

So many emotions course through me at his words, but the worst one is fear: fear of feeling something more than friendship towards him. I stiffen in his arms. "I don't understand."

"I don't either or maybe I don't want to say it." He leans his forehead against mine. "Just say you trust me."

Our eyes meet and something tugs at my heart.

"I trust you."

He leaves and I stay there with my hand clutching at my heart trying to steady its erratic pulses. I didn't want to feel this again, but he made me feel this without even trying, he made feel again.

The door opens, but I don't turn around. "Rukia?"

I glance behind me and see Mr. Ishida. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" He cautiously approaches me as if I was fragile and any sudden moments could hurt me.

I nod and smile just to reassure him. "Would you like some tea?"

He smiles. "That would be nice."

I nod and make my way to the intercom pressing the button that notifies the kitchen staff.

"Hello, this is Momo."

"Momo, can you have some tea prepared and brought to Mr. Kurosaki's office."

"Oh, Rukia, yeah I'll have it done in a jiffy."

"Thank you, Momo."

"No problem, see you."

"See you."

I turn around and see Mr. Ishida seating on an armchair flipping through a novel. I sit across from him contemplating if I should ask him or not.

I sigh. "Mr. Ishida, can I ask you something?"

He looks up from the novel. "Of course you can. What is it you want to ask me?"

Here goes nothing. "Who is Senna?"

He sighs. "That is a very sensitive topic, Rukia."

"I was just wondering since I heard some maids mentioning that name and rumors of her being Mr. Kurosaki's wife." It wasn't a lie, but somehow it felt like it was or maybe I was just curious of his past.

He takes off his glasses and rubs his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Senna was Ichigo's first wife."

I nod. "I didn't know she was his first wife. I thought it was Hironi Arkai."

He shakes his head. "Hironi Arkai is Saki's mother."

"Does Saki know?"

"Unfortunately, she does. I believe you have read or heard about a custody battle over Saki."

I nod.

"Well, Hironi gave Saki up for a sizable amount of money."

"That's terrible."

He nods in agreement. "Even though Saki is not Ichigo's biological daughter he treats her like she was."

I smile. "I know. You can see it how he tries and how Saki responds to him. There's nothing, but love of a father and daughter."

"It's just sad how Saki's own mother gave up. She didn't even put up a fight. Money was her only goal."

My hands turn to fists at the thought of someone doing that to Saki, of someone not wanting Saki. A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts and I get up to get it, but Mr. Ishida beats me to it.

"Hi, Momo, thank you for the tea."

I watch as her face lights up. "Ishida! I didn't know you were coming! Does Nemu know? She would be so happy to see you!"

I watch him turn red. "N-No, but tell her I said hello... and to the rest of the staff." He adds quickly.

"Okay! See you around!"

He closes the door and places the tray on the coffee table handing me a teacup.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He says still hiding his blush.

I smile. "So, is Nemu your girlfriend?"

He spits out his tea and coughs uncontrollably. I rush to his side patting him on the back to stop him from choking.

He sits back on his chair. "Thank you."

I shake my head. "No need to thank me. I'm sorry if I misinterpret."

"No, it's alright, you just caught me off guard." He sighs. "Nemu is just a friend and colleague. Our fathers are both doctors and we just happen to attend the same university. I was interning for her father and she was interning for mine at the time."

"Wow. What a coincidence?"

He pushes his glasses up. "Yeah…"

"That's weird I have never seen her." I try to remember, but the only thing that I can remember is a person running upstairs to the fourth floor on the day of the fire. Could that have been her?

"You will she's just tremendously busy these days."

I nod. "So, why hasn't anyone heard about Senna before?"

"That's because Ichigo kept his relationship with Senna private." He smiles. "In those days he was just Ichigo. Not drunk Ichigo or heartbroken Ichigo. Just Ichigo."

"I guess it must be hard constantly living under the scrutiny of others and trying to keep some things away from the media."

He laughs. "Yeah, I guess he was lucky enough that you didn't act star struck towards him."

I laugh. "That's because I honestly didn't know who he was." I sigh. "I never really got to out and explore the world even though I constantly moved from family to family."

He looks at me. "Life must have been hard for you."

I smile. "At least I lived that's all that matters now."

He frowns at my choice of words, but a knock on the door stops him from saying anything else. The door opens to reveal an exhausted looking man.

I stand up and bow. "Mr. Kurosaki." I extend my hand to Mr. Ishida. "It was nice talking to you."

He takes my hand. "Same here."

"Goodnight Mr. Ishida."

He smiles. "Goodnight Rukia and thank you for your company."

I smile making my way out of the door only to be stopped by Mr. Kurosaki grabbing my hand.

"Rukia."

I don't look at him. "Yes."

"Can you make sure Saki is in her bed?"

"Of course."

I remove my hand from his away from the warmth I feel safe in, but it's safer for me just to deny these feelings then to accept them.

~~~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~

When she leaves I turn to Uryu with a frown on my face. "What was that all about?"

He smirks standing up. "What? Are you jealous, Kurosaki?"

I smirk. "No."

He rolls his eyes seeing through my lie. "Relax, we were just getting to know each other. Anyways, how did it go with Ashido?"

"Fine, he just wanted to see her." I say sitting down.

He nods. "Well at least that got out of the way."

I nod. "So, what were you two talking about?" Curiosity and jealousy heard in my voice.

He laughs. "I thought you weren't jealous."

"Ishida." I growl.

He puts his hands up in defense. "Nothing, just how life wasn't easy for her, that's all."

I sigh. "Oh…"

"You know Ichigo if you like her, then why don't just tell her?"

"Who said I liked her?"

He raises an eyebrow. "You could have fooled me."

I sigh. "I don't want to lose her." I run my fingers through my hair. "She's different, she's stubborn, confident, beautiful—"

"Oh my, you must be talking about me."

We turn around to see Rangiku. She smiles and walks towards us to kiss my and Uryu's cheek.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

She playfully pouts. "Can a girl just visit her favorite director, actor, and screenwriter?" She sits down putting her feet up on the desk making her-self comfortable. "So, who's the lucky lady?" She purses her lips in feign thought. "Wait, don't tell me, it's Inoue."

Uryu smirks. "No. It's someone you don't know."

She laughs. "I will soon."

"Maybe." I say. "Well I'm going to check on Saki. Was there something you needed, Rangiku?"

She smiles. "I just came to see you and visit Nanao."

I nod. "Well I'll be going if you guys want you can crash in the guest rooms upstairs. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." They both say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~~~

"How about theses?" I pull out some pink with white smiling rabbits pjs showing it to her.

She frowns. "I don't want to go to sleep."

I sigh and sit next to her on the bed. "You have school tomorrow, Saki." She pouts and I find it adorable. "Okay, what if I take you to the park tomorrow?"

"Really?" Her blue eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Yes."

"Yay!" She puts the on pjs and jumps back up on the bed.

"Rukia?"

I look at her as I tuck her in. "Yes."

"Can you sing to me?" She looks at me with puppy eyes.

I smile. "I can't sing, Saki."

She frowns. "But I heard you singing in your room."

"It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"I was just happened to walk by Rukia."

I sigh. "Fine."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

(**A/N: **Anastasia soundtrack- "Once upon a December", if you want to listen to it, it's pretty good. I don't own it!)

"_Dancing Bears, _

_Painted Wings, _

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings, _

_Once upon a December… _

_Someone holds me safe and warm. _

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

__Figures dancing gracefully__

_Across my memory... _

_Someone holds me safe and warm. _

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago, _

_Glowing dim as an ember, _

_Things my heart _

_Used to know, _

_Things it yearns to remember... _

_And a song _

_Someone sings _

_Once upon a December…"_

I open my eyes to see Saki sleeping. I smile and brush aside her hair from her face and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Saki." I turn off the lights and head to my room.

"Goodnight Rukia…"

I bump into something, no, someone and almost scream if it weren't for the hand quickly covering my mouth.

"Shh…it's just me." A familiar husky voice whispers in my ears.

I relax and then turn around to punch him. "You scared me!"

He rubs his arm. "That hurt."

I roll my eyes. "I didn't even hit you that hard."

"Whatever." He says still rubbing his arm.

"Mr. Kurosaki, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to see Saki, but then I heard you sing to her." He smiles. "I didn't want to interrupt something so beautiful."

I blush. "Well she's sleeping now, so if you want to give her a goodnight kiss it won't disturb her."

"I will."

I nod. "Well goodnight." I turn to leave.

"Rukia."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

I frown. "For what?"

He walks over to me and places his hands on my shoulder. "Just thank you." He leans down and kisses my forehead. He smiles leaving me with my heart pounding intensely. No matter how much I try to suppress my feelings my heart doesn't seem to agree. My thoughts drifting to where I don't want them to.

"Ichigo…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm trying to update faster, but I'm working more hours at a job I really hate, but money is money and I need it... for school. Anyways hope this chapter is okay. Not a lot of ichiruki moments but maybe in the next chapter. A little more on Rukia's past. Enjoy!**

**And please review.**

**And Thank you so much to those who do and those who favorite and follow this story.**

_I do not own Bleach or Jane Eyre or Jane by April Lindner or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

* * *

><p>I can't sleep. There seems to be this invisible pressure suffocating me like a hand on my throat was choking the life out of me, slowly. I close my eyes and all I see is death. So many deaths with so many questions left unanswered faded into just memories.<p>

_One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten…_

_I run feeling the grass caress my feet and legs while soaking in the sun. I look around trying to find where they could have hidden._

_Laughter. _

_I smile and head to the source coming behind a cherry blossom tree. There I find them huddle together giggling in anticipation. "I found you!"_

_"Yay!" The two siblings run towards me engulfing me in their hug. I fall backwards on to the grass with them in my arms laughing. _

_"Rukia, can we play again, please?" Homura and Shizuku stare at me with wide eyes._

_I look at them and the huge smiles on their faces. How can I take that away from them? But as I'm about to say yes they start to disappear._

_NO! _

_ I reach my hands towards them falling forward, behind me I feel a hand trying to pull me up, but I continue to fall landing on something soft. _

_I lift my head to find myself back in my old room on my bed wearing a black dress. The sky is gray and the atmosphere feels heavy with sadness. I head downstairs, but as I reach the bottom I see people dress in black surrounding something. I maneuver my way through the sea of darkness and see what has them captivated. Two coffins are centered in the spacious living room. Realization dawns on me._

_"Hisana…" My hands glide against the smaller of the two coffins. Tears blur my sight. I move towards the other coffin and collapse on the floor. "Byakuya…"_

_I feel a hand on my shoulder, a hand that feels cold, a hand not comforting at all. Shivers run down my spine at that person's touch, but I never thought much of it. I should have. _

_The setting changes again where I am sitting outside being examined by a paramedic. I watch as police cars and ambulances surround my house as two men carry a body out in a gurney and I run towards it._

_"Miss!"_

_I don't listen and I don't care. The person I love is under a white sheet symbolizing his death. I reach him and pull away the sheet to uncover his sleeping face. Tears stain my cheeks as I bend down to kiss his forehead. _

_"I love you." I whisper against his forehead. "Goodbye… Kaien." They pull the blanket over his face again and I watch as they heave him onto the ambulance._

_"Rukia." I turn around to see my godfather and I run towards him. He wraps his arms around me in comfort._

_"He's gone…" I cry on his shoulder and he nods because he knows there are no words that will comfort me. "It's my fault." My voice cracks._

_"Shh… Rukia, do not blame yourself because Kaien wouldn't have either."_

_I nod. All of sudden a feeling of uneasiness fills me and I feel my godfather tense._

_"Ukitake, how unfortunate this had to happen." My godfather lets go of me, but I don't turn around. _

_"Yes, it is." My godfather warns me with his eyes not to turn around. "If you excuse me Aizen I need to take my goddaughter home." And with that said he leads me away without a word from the man or himself. _

_"Godfather, who was that?" I ask when I think we are far enough. I watch as his face tenses in thought. _

_"No one you need to concern yourself with."_

_"But-"_

_"Rukia." His tone is something I'm not familiar with, but I know he wants to end the discussion._

_I nod in understanding. "Okay." _

_All of sudden I'm pulled back into a familiar warm embrace. My hands lay flat against someone's chest and strong arms encircle me. I try to push back, but I can't help feeling safe, so I hold on tighter. _

I wake up squinting as the sunrays peak from my window through the curtains. I turn the other side so my back faces the window remembering my dreams, which aren't dreams, but memories. I sigh looking at the clock. My eyes widen and I jump off my bed.

It's 8:30 and Saki is supposed to be at school at 8:45! I quickly change into anything my hands grab rushing towards Saki's room.

"Saki, wake up." I open the curtains to let the sun in. "Saki!"

"Rukia?" She sits up rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

I open her closet and throw her uniform at her. "We have about fifteen minutes to get ready for school."

"Rukia."

"I can't believe I didn't set up my alarm clock!" I pace around her room trying to find her school bag.

"Rukia."

"I'm so sorry Saki."

"It's Saturday."

"Yes I know- what?" I whirl around and find her lying down with her uniform over her face.

She laughs taking off the uniform covering her face. "It's Saturday, Rukia.' She points to her calendar hanging on the bathroom door. There are red Xs in every box except for Saturday, where she has written, 'party'.

I blush "Oh." That's right today is the party celebrating the success of Mr. Kurosaki's movie.

"Yeah." She giggles.

I sigh and walk towards her. "Move over." She does even though she doesn't have to since it's such a huge bed.

"You forgot." She cuddles next to me.

"Do not tell anyone about this."

"That you almost wore chappy pjs to my school."

I groan covering my head with the comforter in shame. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I watch as Nanao supervises the crew setting up the huge white tent for tonight's party or "small gathering" as Mr. Kurosaki would say.<p>

"Hey Rukia." I turn around and see Kyoraku in his usual attire of a pink kimono and straw hat.

"Hi Mr. Kyoraku."

He smiles. "Why so formal? Just call me Shunsui after all we are practically family."

I frown in confusion. "We are?"

"Why aren't you Jushiro's goddaughter?"

My eyes widen. "You know my godfather?"

He nods. "We're practically brothers."

I smile thinking about how my godfather is doing these days. I sigh remembering my last day with him.

_I look around my room wondering what should I pack in just two suitcases and a book bag._

_"You don't have to go."_

_I turn around and see my godfather standing at the doorway with a sad smile on his kind face._

_I continue packing. "I know, but I want to." I shake my head. "I have to."_

_"I could pay for your tuition."_

_ "I can never ask that from you. Besides the money I saved should suffice until I find a job." I grab some more T-shirts before closing the suitcase._

_"I find it strange that they didn't leave anything for you in their will when they died." He frowns. A rare sight on his face, but he has been frowning a lot lately._

_"They did, but I have to marry someone from a noble family, which you know I cannot do." I say shuddering at the thought. While living here I attended some events for the Kuchikis' Enterprises and encounter many snotty men from 'respective', 'noble' families, young and old. One in particular who had the audacity to tell me my petite form wasn't good for pregnancy._

_He nods. "I understand, but must you leave?"_

_I nod. "I want to start over. There are just too many memories here and not all of them are good." I look around my room, at all the things I gain living here, the stuff toys, the jewelry, the fancy clothing, and the expensive furniture, the things I will be leaving behind._

_"There's no stopping you."_

_I smile. "No." I walk over to him wrapping my arms around him. "Take care, please godfather."_

_He laughs, but it's sad. "I should be saying that to you."_

_"I will"_

"How is he?"

I blink as I return back to the world of the living. "He's… I don't know." I look away embarrassed at the lack of contact I have with my godfather.

He nods. "It's okay. I don't think he would hold it against you."

I smile. "He wouldn't."

He pats my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. I am not going to tell him where you are not unless you want me to."

"Thank you."

"Rukia."

I glance over my shoulder and see Ichigo with a very curvaceous, strawberry blonde hair woman coming towards us.

"Is that Rangiku? When did she arrive?" Kyoraku waves at the woman. "Hello Rangiku."

The woman, Rangiku, waves back. "Hello Shunsui!"

Who is she?

"Mr. Kurosaki." I say once he's in front of me. "What can I do for you?"

He looks at me with his usual scowl, but something in the way he looks at me has be troubled and confused. I shake my head turning my attention to the woman next to him, who is eyeing me with curiosity. "Umm… hell-"

The next I know I'm being pulled into enormous cushions that are suffocating the life out of me. "Aw… aren't you adorable! So petite and cute just like a porcelain doll."

"…"

"Rangiku, I think you're killing her." I hear Shunsui say.

"No I'm not." She finally pulls me away from her chest and I take a big gulp of air breathing in and out. "See."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Mr. Kurosaki staring down at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Superb." I say mockingly.

He laughs and I glare at him before turning my attention to the beautiful woman, who is looking at us with interest. "Hi, I'm-"

"Rukia Kuchiki." She giggles. "I know."

I frown. "How did you-"

"Auntie Matsumoto!" I look behind her to see Saki racing towards us, a bright smile on her face. "You found Rukia!"

I kneel down once Saki has made her way towards us. "Hey, did you need me for something?"

"No." I look up to see Mr. Kurosaki watching us. "She was just telling Rangiku how great you are and so-."

"And so I wanted to meet the great Rukia Kuchiki." Rangiku exclaimed.

I look back at Saki. "I'm hardly great."

She pouts. "I think you are."

I smile grabbing her hands. "Then it means a lot coming from you." Her blue eyes brighten. "Come on now, you still have your play date with Nel today before the party."

"Okay!" She turns to Rangiku. "Bye Auntie Matsumoto."

"Bye sweetie."

She turns around to Mr. Kurosaki. "Bye Daddy."

He smiles lifting her up in his arms. "Bye kiddo. Be good, okay?"

She nods. "Yes, sir."

He ruffles her hair before setting her on her feet. "That's my kid."

"Lets go Rukia." She races back to the house.

I nod. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Matsumoto."

She waves her hand dismissively. "Please call me Rangiku and it was nice meeting you too."

I nod glancing back at Mr. Kurosaki. "We will be back soon."

He looks at me and I can't help but stare back. "I'll be waiting."

I nod feeling a little unease at the way he's looking at me. It seems that only he can bring out the emotions I try so hard to hide and I don't know how long I will be able to keep them hidden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think you scared her." I hear Shunsui say as I continue to watch her small form disappear in the house.

"I think you're right." Rangiku agrees.

I sigh turning back to them. "How are the preparations going?"

Rangiku rolls her eyes. "Yes, Ichigo, ignore us."

I frown. "Shunsui?"

He scratches his bread in thought. "Well, during my daily routine of flirting with Nanao, she mentioned that things should be done by no later than 4 o'clock, before I shower her with smooching faces and compliments."

Rangiku laughs while I just shake my head wondering how Nanao does it all. "Well, at least he got the information you needed."

Shunsui smiles with mischief in his eyes. "Do you need anything else? Because I would be happy to ask Nanao again."

I chuckle. "No, it's fine. I'm just going to head back to the house to make a phone call to Yoruichi about the reporters."

They nod.

"See you guys later."

* * *

><p>"See you." They both say watching him leave.<p>

"Hello, Rangiku."

She turns around and notices her dear friend. "Nanao!" She embraces her in her famous death hugs.

Shunsui coughs trying to get the attention of the busty woman, who is currently turning Nanao blue. "Rangiku, you're overdoing it again."

She lets go, pouting. "Am not!"

Nanao takes a moment to breathe in the delicious air. "Anyways I came here to inform Ichigo before you," She looks at Rangiku pointedly. "Almost killed me, but it seems I'm too late."

Shunsui frowns. "Inform him about what, lovely Nanao?"

She frowns at the horrid nickname. "About his father. He called me saying he will be coming for a visit."

"Did he say when?"

"Well, either he's on his way or-"

"ICHIIIGGGOOO!" A loud cheery voice emits from the house.

Rangiku giggles. "He's here."

Nanao sighs. "So much for warning him."

Shunsui tips his straw hat over his face, a smirk on his face. "Things are about to get interesting."


End file.
